


October Continuation

by Theforeverbattles



Series: When Winter Turns To Spring [10]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Crying, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Grieving, Homophobic Language, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kid Fic, Lots of it, Loving Husband, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Reflection, Wakes & Funerals, lots of it oof, mentions of domestic violence, quick pretend to be surprised, remembering, royal au, sad hours, support system, theres smut but for like two second, they're married but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: “Let’s go down to the kitchen.”“Like this?” Jisung looks down at them both in night clothes and robes.“Hmhm.” Minho takes his hand and they slip through the doors. The guards nod to them without a word.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: When Winter Turns To Spring [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048795
Comments: 36
Kudos: 245





	October Continuation

**Author's Note:**

> haha this is sad sorry I'm projecting a lot lately OOF. There are a lot of happy moments too tho so don't get discouraged. 
> 
> Anyway you saw the tags you know what's up :)
> 
> OH there's a quote in here from a poem that Jisung (or Min I really don't remember now) says at one point and it's by someone called Vicki Harrison, but just wanted to put the FYI if y'all want my MLA APA formatted works cited page LEMME KNOW

Minho feels Jisung moving him, he is aware of his boyfriend guiding him through the halls of the castle. 

They walk into the family wing and instantly Chan is on them, he takes Min’s face in his hands and then hugs him tightly. 

The king blinks and feels reality snap back into place, suddenly able to hear everything around him. “Channie, just give him a little bit.” Jisung murmurs while pulling the older man off him. 

Min is grateful. He doesn’t have the heart to tell Chan not to touch him right now. 

“The kids are asleep, or at the very least in bed.” Hyunjin whispers next to them. Jisung nods and says soft thank yous to them. Minho pushes by and goes into their chambers, wanting to crawl into bed and pretend this day didn’t happen. 

Jisung holds his hand and walks him into their room, all of the candles are out except for one by their bed. 

“Let me go get some matches, I'll be right back Angel.” He murmurs while pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. 

“Don’t leave, I don’t need any light. I just, wanna go to sleep.” Min whispers. 

“Okay, we can do that.” Ji sets his crown down on one of the tables and moves them closer to the mattress. He slowly begins to undress him, his boots coming off and then pants. 

He tugs his tunic off and jacket too, both items falling to the floor in a pile. Jisung takes the remaining pins from his hair that he missed earlier, letting the rest of it fall down into his natural part. 

“Sungie…”

“Yeah baby?” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too Angel.” Jisung hugs him tightly, kissing the top of his head. He’s still fully dressed. Minho timidly untucks his tunic and shirt, already having pushed his jacket off. 

Soon Jisung is only in his undershorts too and he’s picking Min up, scooting them back into the pillows.

“I’m gonna get you a glass of water, be right back.” Jisung kisses his lips and rushes off. 

Minho slips under the blankets only to feel tiny little hands suddenly grab him. He shrieks, eyes flying open, “boo!” Nari and Nabi giggle, going to tackle him. 

The sudden change of pace overwhelms him and tears spring in his eyes again. Hye jumps on him too and he gasps trying to compose himself. 

“Hey hey, off, leave papa alone.” Sungie climbs up their bed setting the water down. 

“Where ya been?” Nari asks curiously. 

Minho pulls his knees to his chest and hides his face, everything crumbling around him again. 

“Papa, why crying?” Nabi whispers, her tiny hands wipe his tears and then she’s forcing herself between his knees to sit in his lap. He doesn’t say a word, just hugs her tightly. 

“Daddy...what’s wrong with papa?” Hye whines, “shh, no questions right now.” Sungie murmurs, he slips under the blankets next to him. 

“Didn’t mean to scare you papa, it’s just us!” Nari grabs at his arm. 

Sungie pulls her into his lap, whispering softly, Minho can’t even make out what he’s saying. Nabi hugs him back, her little fingers twirling pieces of his hair. 

“S’okay papa, don’t have to cry.” She mumbles while trying to wipe his tears again. 

“Nabi baby, just let him, okay?” Jisung scoots closer and sets his head on his shoulder. He feels Chunja crawl up between them and sandwich herself between their bodies. 

Nari pouts and hugs his arm now, Hye sitting quietly with Jisung. 

Minho takes in a shaky breath, trying to get himself back together. He can’t believe he’s crying all over his daughter like this. 

“Honey scooch off a second.” Jisung murmurs. 

Nabi moves off him and Sungie pulls him to his chest, kissing his forehead. “Hye can you blow the candle out for me bud?” 

“Hmhm.” Hye stands up and blows the flame out, darkness falling on them completely. Minho sniffles and shifts to curl up more under the blankets, he moves Chunja from between them so they don’t squish her too. 

“She can’t stay in the bed with us.” He whispers. 

“She’s okay angel.” 

“I don’t wanna hurt her.” Min whimpers. 

Jisung hums and kisses his forehead in the dark, “the kids are gonna hold you for a second okay?” The king just nods and hugs his youngest closer. 

She babbles to herself, kicking her feet up against his chest. He feels one of the twins come up behind him, a messy kiss pressing to his cheek. “Papa, why are you sad?” Nari asks quietly. 

He takes in a breath, rolling to his back, Chunja on his chest. She starts to settle laying like this. Hye curls up against one side and Nari on the other. Nabi scoots herself around so his head is actually on her tiny lap. 

Having all four of their kids cuddling him like this nearly makes him cry more. 

“Some sad stuff happened tonight princess.” He finally whispers. Biting on his lower lip to try and keep his crying at bay for the time being. 

“There was no more choco cake after dinner, that was really sad.” Nabi mutters. 

Minho giggles sadly, “we’ll get you all the choco cake you want tomorrow little one.” 

“I broke my sword outside today! That was sad too!” Hye suddenly grumbles, Min shakes his head a smile on his face. “We’ll get you another don’t worry.” 

“Mmm, I had a good day, I beat Hye in training!” Nari giggles, Minho knows she’s sticking her tongue out at her brother. 

“No! No you didn’t!” Hye shrieks. 

“Hey, night time voices.” Jisung’s voice makes them all jump. He pushes Chunja’s crib next to their bed and gently scoops her up, Nari quickly scrambling to take her place. 

Min reaches for his boyfriend blindly, their fingers locking, “daddy did you have a sad thing today?” Nari asks as he climbs into bed. 

“Hmm?” 

“Papa said he’s crying cause sad stuff happened. So we were saying the sad stuff that happened to us too.” She explains. 

Minho sniffles again, he loves their kids so much, but right now all he wants is to curl up with Jisung. He wants to hide in his arms and not come out until this hurt goes away. 

“Oh, honey let’s just try and get some sleep okay? Nabi come down from the pillows.” Jisung makes them all shuffle, “Hye can we switch spots bud?” 

“But I’m hugging papa to make him feel better.” Their son pouts. 

Sungie sighs, “I know, you’re doing a good job too.” 

Min feels the twins curl around each other behind him, Nabi tucking herself into his back happily. Hye is squished between the two of them, hugging the king tightly. 

Jisung runs his fingers through Minho’s hair, despite the darkness their eyes are locked together. 

The kids fall asleep pretty quickly leaving the two adults to themselves. “I love you very much.” Sungie whispers. 

“I love you too.” Min sniffles, that numb feeling taking over his whole body again. “Hye broke his sword, that was his sad thing.” He murmurs. 

Ji hums, scratching gently at his scalp, “and Nabi didn’t get chocolate cake for dessert.” The king continues. “What was your sad thing?” 

“Seeing you hurting so much and not knowing how to help.” Sungie says quietly, he sits up and carefully moves Hye from between them. 

Minho wraps around his boyfriend in turn, stuffing his face into his neck. “Just having you, having our family helps love.” 

Jisung kisses the top of his head, hugging him tightly, he wraps his legs around his waist. Locking Minho in his tight embrace. The king doesn’t want to move ever, his heart hurts, his eyes sting. But everything is a little better with Sungie and the kids here to love him. 

*

Minho wakes up and regrets it instantly, his eyes sting, his head hurts. Sungie’s fingers are gently carding through his hair telling him that he’s awake too. Judging by the sun in their room it’s probably mid morning. 

Min shifts and pushes his face deeper into his boyfriend’s neck. Wiggling himself between his legs even. 

“Hi baby.” Ji murmurs, nails gently scratching his back. 

He doesn’t answer, instead he just hugs him tightly, not wanting to speak or even really move yet. 

“Chan brought the kids down for their lessons this morning and Seungmin is taking care of any meetings you had scheduled.” 

Min hums, pulling Sungie’s legs around his waist, “will you stay at my side today?” He asks softly, voice hoarse. 

“Of course. Channie and Seungmin said they’d take your place for the day so you don’t have to get up angel.” Jisung plays with his hair, ankles locked at the base of his spine. 

“No, I have to get up, even though I don’t want to. I have to make the announcement to the kingdom, and I have to help my father begin arrangements.” Minho bites his lip and sits up, kneeling between Ji’s legs. 

“It’s okay to give yourself a day baby.” 

“I can’t, if I do I won’t get up again tomorrow.” With that the king forces himself out of the warmth of their bed and makes his way into the washroom. Jisung follows behind him closely. As he turns the water his boyfriend grabs his wrist and makes him turn. 

“I love you.” Sungie takes his face in his hands and kisses him softly. Minho wraps his arms around him tightly, kissing him back hard. Needing some kind of a distraction from the ache in his chest. 

“I love you.” He murmurs, pulling back to press their foreheads together. 

“If you need a break at any point during today you take it. I know you just wanna go on autopilot but that’s not gonna help. You gotta let yourself feel, even if it hurts.” Jisung holds his face, his thumbs rubbing under his eyes gently. 

The elder just nods and sniffles softly, leaning in to connect their mouths again. Sungie reaches back and lights the flame to heat up the water as they lean against the counter. Kisses turn more and more messy as the seconds pass. 

When the water gets high enough Ji pulls back and strips them both completely. 

In the bath he holds him close, washing his hair with gentle hands. Soft kisses pressing along his shoulders as he runs the soap across his smooth skin. 

Minho lets him do everything, not having the strength to properly clean himself right now. He wants badly to crawl back into bed. But he can’t, he still has to run a kingdom. 

Even if his mother just passed away. 

After their bath Sungie helps him into clothes, both of them dressing in all black. Jisung pins his crown into his hair too and puts a few ruby necklaces on him. 

“I’m gonna be right with you all day okay?”

Min nods and kisses him again, “thank you.” He whispers while hugging him tightly. 

“You don’t have to thank me angel.” 

Minho takes in a deep breath before leaving their chambers, he sets his face in stone. His people won’t see him cry, not like he was yesterday, he needs to be strong for them. 

Outside in the common area is his father, sitting at the breakfast table with Chan, Lix’ and Seungmin’s parents. He hopes they haven’t been waiting for him, but upon looking at his father he’s pretty sure they’re there comforting him. 

Instantly Felix and Chan’s mother is up and hugging him tightly. He takes a step back really,  _ really  _ not wanting to be touched by anyone except Jisung or the kids. 

“Min, I’m so sorry honey.” She holds his face. 

He pulls out of her grip, “thank you, but please don’t touch me right now.” His voice is soft, much more timid than he ever sounds. 

She nods and walks back to the table, Minho takes in a breath and follows, sitting next to his father quietly. He reaches over and takes his hand, wanting to be there for him. 

His parents loved each other completely. Despite their marriage being arranged, they were so hopelessly in love. Minho remembers when he was little seeing them looking at each other with such happiness in their eyes. 

He clears his throat, trying his best to prepare himself for what he’s about to say. 

“I, have to make the announcement to the kingdom…” He begins, looking directly at his father. He nods. Eyes red rimmed and puffy. 

“Did she have anything prepared?” He exhales, none of this feels real, none of it at all. It hasn’t fully hit him, it won’t until the funeral he’s sure, maybe during the announcement. He hopes it doesn’t then. 

His people can not see him break down and cry like he’s been. 

“Of course.” His father smiles sadly, “she has several different ones to choose from, I don’t think we expected anything less from her.” He quickly wipes his eyes before his tears fall completely. 

Min squeezes his hand, “do you want me to include anything that isn’t in them?” 

“I know you’ll do what you feel is best Minnie. You, you don’t have to do this today. I can see how hard you’re trying to keep yourself together. These are one of those moments where you don’t have to stay in one piece.” 

The king bites his lip and looks away into the corner of the room, eyes filling. He fights with himself, not allowing his tears to fall. 

“I-I have to make the announcement today. The people need to be made aware. Afterwards however I’m putting the kingdom into mourning until further notice.” He swallows, collecting himself at last. 

His father and the other parents nod, “that’s what is for the best for everyone. You especially Minho, don’t try and force yourself back into active duty in just a few days.” Seungmin’s mother says softly. He just nods at her words unable to think about the next few days right now. 

“Who else knows? Outside of us and the rest of the inner family?”

“No one. I didn’t want any gossip starting.” Hayoon whispers. 

Minho takes in a deep breath, “alright. Are her speeches in her study?” 

“Yes, I, took the binder out already. It should be on her desk.” His father tightens his grip on his hand, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Okay. I’ll decide now and have Chan gather press and such.” He stands up, chewing on his lip again. Jisung touches his back gently, letting him move from between the chair and the table. 

As Min walks away he hears his father call Sungie,

“Please, take care of him. Don’t let him go back into his normal duties after just a few days, he needs to process what’s happened and allow himself to feel.” Hayoon says softly, very obviously unaware that Minho can still hear him. 

“I will.” Jisung comes up behind him. 

He takes his hand and they walk out, Min feels like a ghost in his own castle. Everything around him continues as normal since no one knows yet. 

They walk into his mother’s office and he stops short, “you don’t have to angel.” Sungie murmurs. 

“I do.” He takes in a deep breath and walks inside all the way, his eyes trained on her desk. “I can’t choose in here.” He whispers. Jisung pushes him back by the door and walks in instead, grabbing the binder from the desk. 

“Don’t force yourself baby.” He kisses his cheek and they walk towards his own office now. Minho keeps a firm grip on his boyfriend, afraid that if he lets go he’ll crumble to the floor. 

Inside his office he sits down and just stares at the leather bound binder. His lower lip between his teeth harshly. Jisung moves his chair to be on the same side as Min, he rubs his thigh and sets his head on his shoulder. 

“I’ll kick the babies out of our room tonight, it’ll just be us.” He murmurs. 

Minho hums, “I don’t mind if they’re there.” 

Jisung kisses his cheek, “yes you do.” 

He’s right he does. 

Min takes in a breath and unhooks the clasp on the binder, opening the thick leather. Inside makes him cringe, seeing her handwriting, imagining her sitting making these documents. 

Sungie hugs his arm tightly and gently wipes a tear off his cheek. Minho looks away, trying to collect himself again, he needs to be able to do this. 

Once he feels somewhat in control again he looks down at the first page. Reading over what she’s written. This first thing is just an intro to what’s inside, all her speeches that she’s demanding be said during her funeral. Her will, and anything else she can boss them around when from the afterlife. 

He laughs sadly, he can tell she wrote this beginning portion a while ago. Probably while she was still active Queen given how lively her writing seems. 

“She’s such a pest.” He whispers while shaking his head, “she’s yelling at us about how she wants things through the paper.” 

Sungie smiles and rubs his thigh soothingly, letting Min say whatever he wants to in the moment. 

The king flips through the pages, his tears coming again as he finds the part he’s looking for. She has three different pieces written, reading down just a few lines he has to stop. 

“Fuck-“ his voice breaks, tears spilling over his lashes. 

“Deep breaths angel.” Ji murmurs, helping him through the pain. 

“Sungie I don’t know if I can do this.” He whispers, setting his head down to the wood. 

“Take your time baby, you don’t have to do it all so quickly...do you want me to read through them?”

Minho bites his lip and nods. He puts his face in his hands trying hard to keep himself from completely losing his shit again. 

Jisung takes the binder from him and kisses his cheek, clutching one hand tightly while the other holds the first page. Min tucks his face into his neck, hugging his arm, he’s so unbelievably thankful for Sungie. 

About a half hour passes, the two of them talking quietly, discussion which one Min should go with. 

When they finally decide the king looks green, a sickly complexion taking over his features. 

“Hey, why don’t we get some breakfast before so you don’t pass out?” Jisung asks while tucking his hair behind his ears. 

“I might puke then.” 

“We’ll have just something small. You didn’t have dinner last night and you haven’t eaten this morning at all. Just some fruit or something to keep you standing.” Sungie holds his face gently. 

Min nods and the two of them stand up. The king holds the binder close to his chest, Jisung’s fingers locked with his other hand. “I got ya.” He murmurs while pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

They move through the castle without saying a word to anyone else. Staff bow and attempt to speak to them but Ji shuts them down almost instantly. 

Minho eats a couple pieces of strawberry and some grapes and has a small cup of tea. Felix kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly when they snuck into the kitchen. 

Despite not wanting to really be touched by anyone except Ji, Lix will probably always be his exception. The younger man just always makes him feel better with his affection, even if it’s just slightly. 

“Channie called the meeting so we’ll all be upstairs soon.” Lix holds his face and kisses his forehead now. 

“I love you Min, we’re all here for you.” 

“I love you too Lixie, thank you.” 

Jisung takes his hand and leads them back upstairs, they wait by the entryway hall. Needing Changbin and Jeongin to clear them before they can walk out. 

“Your highness!” 

Minho swallows, his jaw clenching up, he doesn’t even turn, eyes zeroed in on a piece of cobblestone. 

“Your highness where have you been all day? Chan was your stand in, we needed your opinion not his.” Milana says a bit harshly. 

He continues to ignore his council, feeling like he’s unable to actually speak. 

“What is this meeting about anyway? Is this still about the trip to Gennia? Are you two really making an an-“

“ _ Samuel.”  _ Jisung snarls, “read the room.” 

“Pardon?” 

“Just shut it.” 

Minho reaches for Ji as the doors open, he takes his hand instantly. His other arm going around his waist. The king is thankful considering it feels like his legs are about to give out under him. 

“You okay?” 

“I feel sick.” 

“I got you.” 

There’s a crowd, a massive crowd, the castle staff, inner city citizens, press. 

Chan is standing up at the podium already, Changbin and Jeongin quickly flank his and Jisung’s sides. In a crowd this large the security is upped ten fold. Not only are Bin and Innie protecting him but even Ji has his hand on his sword. 

They get up to the podium and Chan takes his hand, making sure to stay close. Jisung keeps his arm firmly around his waist throughout the entire thing. Practically holding him up at this point. 

The crowd around him starts to quiet down, people finding places to both stand and sit. It’s rare when a meeting or announcement gets called like this. Minho can tell people are excited, how soon he’s about to let them all down. 

He scans the crowd, finding Lix, Lucia and her girls, his eyes come to rest on their own children. He quickly realizes that, of course they’re here. They’re in classes and with nannies, both castle staff. 

“The kids are down there.” He murmurs, looking to Sungie. 

“Do you want them up here?” Jisung asks softly, their eyes locking. 

“Yes.” 

Minho hears him speak to Chan but doesn’t actually hear what he says. But he watches Jeongin go down and retrieve all four of them. Jisung bends down and picks up each one, Nabi runs to his side, hiding behind his legs. 

“What’s going on papa?” Nari asks, blocking Nabi from view. 

“I need you three to just listen okay? It’s going to be sad…” Minho takes in a breath, he crouches down to their level, all three of them in front of him. “Hold my hands.” He murmurs reaching out for them. 

“You know my momma? Nana Kyungmi?” He asks softly, feeling tears in his eyes already. All three nod, Nari smiling wide. He breathes out, tears spilling over his lashes, “she um, she passed away last night, that’s, that’s why I was crying.” 

He watches the Hye’s face fall, tears coming immediately, the girls don’t seem to understand at first. Hye pushes into his chest, crying out, little whimpers tumbling past his lips. 

“Wh-What?” Nabi whispers. 

Jisung crouches down to them too, “she, died?” Nabi stares. Min wipes his eyes, nodding. He watches her tears fall too, confusion and something else going across her face. 

“But, she wasn’t old…” Nari sounds perplexed. 

“She was very sick honey.” Jisung murmurs, he quietly wipes Nabi’s face, pulling her close to him. Hye shivers against his chest, “a-are okay papa?” He asks suddenly. 

Minho smiles sadly, “yes, I’ll be okay my sweet prince. I have all of you to help me be happy.” He brushes Hye’s hair behind his ear, and then very slowly stands back up. His cheeks dry again. 

Hye clings to his leg, face hiding in his thigh, Nari silently processing everything next to him. Her small hands bunched in the fabric of his cape. 

Jisung holds Chunja on his hip, Nabi quietly crying, dealing with the news in her own way. 

Minho had to tell them before he announced it to the kingdom, it wouldn’t be fair to them, even as children, to find out someone they loved dearly passed away. 

The king takes in a breath and sets down the binder on the podium and looks out again. Needing to find some random spot to focus on so he can speak without really thinking about his words. 

Closing his eyes he finally clears his throat gathering the attention of the massive crowd. He can see people in the sea of others ready to pass on his message to those who won’t be able to hear him. 

Sungie touches his back, rubbing soothing circles. 

“Given, the fact announcements like this are very rarely called I understand the sense of excitement in the air. However, I’ve gathered us all here this morning to deliver...tragic news.” He begins, forcing his voice to stay steady. He feels Ji press closer with the children, supporting him quietly with his touch. 

“Last night, at 12:26am, Queen Mother Lee-Choi Kyungmi passed away in her sleep-“ his voice breaks and he quickly looks down, trying to steady his breathing. There’s a collective gasp as his words sink in. A few broken sobs ringing out. 

“After years, of battling an illness that most could not physically see, the effects on her mental state finally started to show up to the eye. Within the last few months, my mother struggled to eat or drink anything, last night her body gave way and released her from her suffering…” Minho looks away again, hands clenching against the wood under them. 

“While her passing will cause us, great sadness, her memory will remain strong within her, family, friends and people. It is my duty as the current active monarch to put our kingdom into mourning until further notice. Information regarding the Queen’s funeral and service will be published to the people within the coming days. I wish everyone the best and to take this time to grieve as you need to. My family and I will be, together during this sad time. I hope all of you can find your loved ones as well.” He takes in a deep breath, eyes falling to the paper in front of him. 

Jisung squeezes his waist in reassurance, he looks to the side, locking eyes with him. Sungie just nods and gently wipes away a stray tear coming down his cheek. 

“I leave you all with the words my mother had prepared for this moment, ‘My passing I’m sure, will take a toll on both my family and people. But there is something important to remember during this time and this is something…” Min takes in a breath, vision getting clouded with tears. He bites his lip struggling to recompose himself, Sungie takes his hand and moves him to the side. Minho watches him quietly, unable to speak another word. 

‘“But there is something important to remember during this time, and this is something I hope my son or my husband are able to convey to not only each other but to my people. ‘Grief is like the ocean, it comes in waves ebbing and flowing. Sometimes the water is calm and sometimes it is overwhelming. All we can do is learn to swim.”’ Jisung finishes for him, his voice strong and unwavering. Minho grips his hand tightly, only moments away from completely breaking down again. 

As soon as he’s finished speaking Ji turns and ushers them all back inside. Chan, Changbin, Seungmin and Jeongin follow behind quickly. 

“You’re okay, deep breath angel.” Sungie holds his face, their foreheads pressing together. Min has all three older kids hugging him from all sides now and even Chunja subconsciously nuzzles into him. 

“Th-thank you.” He whispers, shivering badly. “Let’s get up stairs and back into bed baby.” Ji wipes his cheeks while pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

They move back up into the family wing, inside are more people. Samuel, along with his mother’s other friends surrounding his father. 

“Your highness-“ one of them tries to call for him but Ji waves her off completely. 

Minho sits down on the lounge in the common area of their private chambers. Nabi crawls up into his lap, hugging him tightly, he sniffles and nuzzles into her hair. 

“Love you lots papa. Hugs make you better?” She asks quietly. 

“I love you lots too princess. Hugs make everything better too.” He murmurs, shakes going through his body aggressively. 

“Hey, why don’t you guys go put some comfy clothes on.” Jisung suggests. At that the three older kids take off into their rooms. 

His boyfriend pulls him to his feet, their eyes locking. They walk back into their room, Chunja being put down in her crib, her little eyes fluttered shut surprisingly. 

Minho sits down and Jisung surprisingly straddles him, his fingers sliding up into his hair. Their lips meet softly at first and then much more aggressively, Min pulling his boyfriend against him completely. 

“The kids will be back any moment angel.” Sungie whispers against his mouth. 

The king pulls back, cheeks red, “I love you, so much, you have no idea.” 

“I do, I love you just as much if not more.” Jisung kisses him again, his crown falling off entirely. 

“Mm, don’t distract me with sex, I don’t want us sleeping together to become a distraction for how I’m feeling inside.” He says but continues to kiss the younger. 

“I know, you just looked like you needed lots of kisses.” 

Sungie takes his face in his hands, their eyes locking, “I’m proud of you.” He says softly, wiping his damp cheeks. 

“Thank you.” Minho hugs him tightly, leaning in to kiss him again. Despite just saying not to distract him sexually he wants Sungie, he wants him more anything. Not even to get off but just because he wants to be as close to him as possible. 

He slides his hands under Ji’s shirt, nails biting into his skin. He kisses along his jaw and then down his throat, hiding his face as he hears the door open again. 

Jisung hugs him close, chin on top of his head, still straddling him. 

“Daddy you’re gonna squish papa.” Hye jumps up on their bed, Sungie slides off his lap, landing next to him. The twins come up too, back in their pjs. 

Minho takes in a breath and stands, grabbing his crown without a word. He sets it down on the stand and walks into the washroom, leaning against the counter top. He looks a mess, face red and splotchy, eyes rimmed the same crimson color. 

He runs some water and splashes it up onto himself. He just needs a second to collect himself, to try and calm down a bit. 

Silently he undresses down to his undershorts and shirt. His hands shake as he attempts to wipe up the water he got everywhere. Things feel so bad. That's the only way he can describe it right now. 

There’s moments when it feels like he’s not physically there, like he’s looking through someone else’s eyes. But in the next second there’s moments where everything is  _ too  _ real. The world around him feels as if everything has been amplified to maximum strength. 

He’s lost people before, but nothing like this. 

When his grandparents passed he was young, his parents were married and he was born before his mother even took the throne. When his grandfather passed it was strange, death within royal families is strange. 

There’s such sadness that takes over not just the family but the kingdom as a whole. But so quickly that sadness and grief is replaced with excitement and joy. The prospect of a new leader, a new era beginning as a new monarch takes the place of the last. 

But unlike normal death within the royal line, there is no excitement and joy to come. There won’t be celebrations or correnations of new family members and leaders. 

He’s already king, he took his mother’s throne so long ago. It almost feels like her passing to the kingdom won’t mean much at all. There won’t be some grand transition between leaders, or a shift in political climate. 

No new royals to crown, no happiness and new beginning to look forward to. 

Like everything else concerning his reign it will be a first. 

The first only child in the royal family, the first prince to follow a queen in their line. The first gay royal, the first prince to ignore his duties until it mattered too much. The youngest to ever take the throne, the first to take it while both parents are still living. The first royal to demolish laws of the previous monarch, the first to refuse an arranged marriage. The only royal not married by sixteen, the only king without children by seventeen. The first king to have non family members live in the family wing, the only Lee ever to have a given council. 

He’s the only royal ever to have a boyfriend, or adoptive children. The first king to have no true blood related children. 

Moments of defeat like this, when his mind wanders too far and the reality of his messy reign sets in he wonders if he even deserves his title. He’s done nothing to earn the money he has, the life he lives, he was just born lucky. 

When he was little, before his mother took the throne she used to tell him at night that he was the perfect little prince. She would tell him how special he was. 

_ Her perfect boy.  _

Minho takes in a sharp breath the sadness crashing over him again. 

For years, and even now, nobody understands the turmoil he has over taking his mothers throne. How devastating it was for him. 

He remembers so clearly how happy, how proud she was to finally take the throne over for father. She was the first Lee born queen in a hundred years. She used to tell him that the kingdom had been ruled by stinky boys for far too long. 

When she was crowned he was only five. Ten years, that’s how long her ruling was. Not the shortest in history but close to it. He will never forget the betrayal she looked at him with when he was crowned. 

Never forget the words she spat at him, the harsh smack that was hard enough to leave a bruise across his cheek. 

He resented ruling, wanted nothing to do with it. Taking her crown made his mother hate him and for many years that was something he barely could deal with. 

His mother was so kind and gentle, but fierce and strong willed, stubborn too. Her ruling was anticipated, as a princess she did so much for their kingdom. Unlike many before her she played an active role in politics and her voice was never silenced. 

She was his best friend, the person who for so many years he could tell anything to. 

Minho remembers when he was ten or eleven, walking through the garden with his parents. That was the first time arranged marriage was ever brought up to him. When he found out his parents had not met like some love story in a book he’d read but because their parents picked them for each other. 

His mother brought it up, when the prince or princess turns ten the active monarch begins searching for suitors or suitresses. She talked about how she fell in love with his father even though at first she didn’t like him at all. 

The two of them had laughed and told him stories about when they were children. At ten he didn’t know any better, he simply shrugged and said he didn’t care as long as he was nice to him. 

Neither of his parents had said a word to him, but his mother just smiled and kissed his forehead. 

When he was twelve he told her he thought boys were pretty. He still didn’t know that was a potentially controversial opinion. But he was aware that he’d never seen two men married before. 

It wasn’t until years later when he turned seventeen, the peek of his rage and annoyance with being king did he find out what his mother had done. Not only for him but for their kingdom. 

He had been flipping through laws after getting into an argument with his father and council about him getting caught messing around with a staff member. He was furious with them all. Thinking back now he’s not even sure what he was looking for. But he stumbled across the section of laws that pertained to queer people. 

All of them had been signed and forced through within days of each other. Laws that had been stuck pending for years but first written when his mother took the crown. 

His right to marry was made possible because of his mother. His right and anyone else’s right to love who they want to was declared legal because of her. Laws that had been in written for hundreds of years prohibiting same sex couples eradicated because she refused to allow her council to delay her laws anymore. 

She changed the lives of so many, yet all people remember her for is the madness she drove the kingdom into while sick. 

Minho sits on the edge of the bath, breathing deeply as memories crash over him. Sadness filling him and feeling like it’s too much. 

He lost his mother a long time ago, when her memory faded, when the anger began. It was a different person, a person that hated him, hated everything about him. And despite the two of them getting along his entire life previously he never blamed her for that hatred. He did betray her, he did turn his back on her. 

He took everything she loved so much right out from under her. 

Their final conversation meant more to him than anyone will ever know. There’s so many moments within the last year that made him so happy. Their kids were so good for her. They connected with her so much too. 

He knows this loss is going to rock more than him, the kids will be affected. More than either he or Sungie realize. 

“Hey,” Jisung’s voice makes his head snap up, he wipes his eyes and nose quickly. 

“I’ll be out in a second.” 

“Min…” His boyfriend looks at him with gentle eyes, “come here baby.” 

Minho bites his lip and moves to wrap himself around him, “I’m s-sorry…” his voice cracks, body shaking. 

“You have nothing to be sorry about.” Sungie kisses his cheek and hugs him tightly, Min feels his fingers on his back and in his hair. “You just lost your mom angel, you’re allowed to cry and be upset. You’re allowed to break down.” 

The king’s breath hitches as he pulls the younger man closer, “I love you.” 

“I love you. Come on let’s go lay down, the kids will only be with us for a little while.” 

“Where are they going?” Minho pulls back, trying to wipe his face again. Jisung kisses hims softly, thumbs rubbing across his cheeks 

“They’re not gonna stay curled up with us all day.” 

Min nods and lets Ji walk them back out to their room. In the bed the kids are already sitting curled around each other with somber expressions. 

Nabi reaches out for him and he picks her up, cuddling into his little daughter closely. Chunja crawls up and nuzzles into his chest. 

Jisung climbs up and brings Hye and Nari close, all of them cuddled together. 

“Love you papa.” Nabi whispers, her little fingers twisting in his hair. 

“I love you too princess.” He breathes out, letting the comfort of his family engulf him. 

*

Minho wakes up later, much later in the day it seems. The kids are gone. He can tell by all the space in their bed, Jisung is sitting up his fingers in his hair. 

Min shifts his face and realizes he’s using Ji’s thighs as a pillow. 

“Where are the kids?” He mumbles, nuzzling into his leg more. Sungie jumps, not realizing he was awake. 

“Hi, the kids went out with Chan and Jin. They’re keeping them for the night.” Jisung runs his fingers through his hair and scratches gently at his back. 

“Mm, that’s good. How long have I slept?” He sits up groggily, his hair sticking to his face from crying back also going in all different directions. Sungie takes his face in his hand and he nuzzles into his palm, pressing a soft kiss to it. 

“A while, it’s okay though, you need it.” 

Minho just grumbles and crawls up next to him, he takes the book from his hands and gets in his lap. Wrapping himself around his boyfriend tightly. 

“Has anyone come in looking for me?” He asks from his spot buried in Ji’s neck. 

“Nope, Chan came in to take the kids and that’s it.” Jisung hugs him back equally as tight, he presses a soft kiss to his shoulder, fingers tracing his sides. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Min sighs and yawns despite just waking up, he feels so worn down. Everything hurts on him too. 

“Do you want dinner angel?” Sungie kisses his cheek and lifts his face up. 

“Yeah, I haven’t eaten much the past couple days.”

The younger nods and scoots him off, Minho watches his boyfriend grab him an undershirt and bed pants along with his robe. Soon he’s dressed in all of it and wearing his slippers. 

Outside in the dining room it’s silent, most of the candles unlit now. 

“What time is it love?” Minho asks, completely perplexed. He thought it was evening not night time. 

“I think it’s about one am baby, the kids are staying with Chan and Jin like I said. Everyone else is in bed.” Jisung rubs his back gently. Min hums and glances at the cold plates of food, his nose wrinkling up. 

“Let’s go down to the kitchen.” 

“Like this?” Jisung looks down at them both in night clothes and robes. 

“Hmhm.” Minho takes his hand and they slip through the doors. The guards nod to them without a word. 

They walk through the halls, hands locked next to them, “I used to sneak out like this when I was younger all the time.” Min whispers, he holds tightly to Ji’s arm, feeling extremely vulnerable right now. 

“Why?” 

“When I first was crowned the rules I had were ridiculous. I was on the most strict schedule constantly. I still had my, mother’s advisors then.” He explains quietly. “Night time was the only time I could do anything I wanted to.” 

“What did you do?” 

Minho smiles slightly, “sometimes I’d just lay in the middle of a room because I could. I’d sneak into the kitchen too and steal a bunch of snacks for my chambers.” 

Jisung hums at his words, “your schedules are still pretty strict.” 

“Yeah, but back then I caused trouble everywhere I could because I hated that I was king. When I was seventeen there was this cute kitchen staff member that I purposely would get seen with go piss my dad off.” He smirks at the memory. 

“Bad,” Jisung giggles, hugging his arm, “were you actually with him? Or were you being a tease?” 

The king smiles more, “we weren’t ever together. But he’s sworn to secrecy now.” 

Sungie inhales, shaking his head, “Binnie and this guy?” He teases. 

Min rolls his eyes, “want the whole list?” 

“ _ List?!” _ He shrieks making Minho giggle, they walk down the stairs closer to the kitchen. “Yeah a list, you tamed me.” 

“Oh my god.” Ji groans hiding his face in his shoulder for a moment. “You’re bad, don’t tell me I tamed you.” 

The king smiles and hugs him close, making them stop where they are. He holds his face in his hands, their eyes locked, “you didn’t actually, I got all my sleeping around out of my system by the time I was eighteen. I hadn’t been with anyone in a year before you, and even then I’d never been with anyone seriously.” He kisses Ji’s lips softly, fingers brushing his hair back behind his ears. 

“I love you.” Sungie whispers, their foreheads pressed together. 

“I love you.” Minho hugs him tightly and kisses him more, all over his face. The younger smiles and nuzzles into him, moving to lock their lips again. 

“Mm, come on before a staff member sees us.” 

Down in the kitchen Minho makes Jisung sit down, he presses between his legs and kisses him more only to then pull away and move into the ice box. 

He feels Ji’s eyes on him as he moves around the kitchen. Finding pots and pans to use and different ingredients. 

“Hold on, you know how to cook?” 

Min laughs softly, “I’m not completely useless when it comes to mundane tasks you know.” 

“I know you aren’t, but, I never thought you’d know how to cook.” Jisung kicks his feet while sitting on the counter top. His robe sleeves curled down around his hands. 

“Why not?” Minho sets a pan on the stove and lights it. 

“Cause you’re you and everyone does stuff for you.” 

The king narrows his eyes making Sungie laugh, “I just mean you grew up learning how to take care of an entire kingdom. Not how to do, simple things like cooking and stuff.” 

Min hums, putting noodles in the pot, he then comes over and leans between his boyfriend’s legs. Single stares up at him, lower lip caught in his teeth. 

“Lix taught me as he was learning too, he needed to practice so he did with me.” He explains softly. 

Jisung kisses him softly, hand resting on his face, Min makes a soft noise, not expecting it. He pulls him a little closer, arm wrapping around his waist. 

He appreciates Ji getting him out of bed and talking. He still feels awful but just spending time with the person he loves the most makes him feel a little better. Especially moments like this, when there aren’t the distractions of the kingdom. 

When it’s just the two of them and nothing else matters. 

Minho licks into his mouth, deepening the kiss significantly. Jisung’s hands move from his face to his hair, tugging gently on it. 

Min bites his lower lip and pulls back, a soft groan coming from both of them. “I love you.” The king whispers, he picks Jisung up slightly, moving him just enough to slide his hand under his robe. 

“I love you.” Sungie pulls him down by his collar, tongue sticking out. 

Min groans and presses him down softly, their tongues slide together. He knows having sex right now is unwise but he just wants Jisung so badly. He wants to just bury himself in his boyfriend and forget everything else around him. 

Sungie tips his head back, letting Minho kiss messily down his neck. His teeth nipping softly in some spots. 

“It is going to be very bad if someone walks in.” He whispers while leaning back on his elbows, he scoots further back on the counter top. Allowing Min to crawl on top of him, his hands slipping into his hair. 

“This okay?” The king asks before putting any weight down. 

Jisung still freaks out sometimes when he straddles him, it’s not always. But no matter what he always check in on him and asks before he does anything. 

Min can tell Sungie wants more, he’s grabbed at his ass and run his fingers along his entrance enough times now for him to know Ji is curious. But Sungie topping is something that he’s going to have to initiate entirely. Minho isn’t comfortable doing that just because he doesn’t want to freak his boyfriend out at all. 

“Yeah,” Sungie wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him closer. Min smiles, feeling him grab at his hips and push him down, even months and months of sleeping together and being together he still finds everything Ji does endearing. 

Jisung so obviously is intrigued by every aspect of sex, he clearly wants to try more than the things they’ve done. But he is so timid with his touches sometimes still, at least whenever they first start. He gets shy, and is afraid to ask for things he wants. 

When he gets needy enough he has no issue of course, usually after the first time he’s cum and Minho has tortured and teased him quite a bit. He begs, he whines, drools, he’s absolutely perfect to Min. 

“Are you okay?” Jisung asks, pulling back, their eyes locking. 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Minho kisses his nose softly and just sits in his lap, arms on his shoulders. 

“Promise?”

“Promise.” 

“Go check the food before you get in my pants.” Sungie smirks and leans back on his hands. 

Min rolls his eyes and slides off his lap, sticking his tongue out at him. He walks back over to the stove and takes the pot off the flame. Pouring the broth and noodles into two bowls. 

Jisung watches him with his lower lip between his teeth, very obviously eyeing him up. 

“You’re drooling.” Minho teases. 

“Am not.” Ji wipes his chin cheeks red. The king giggles and kisses his cheek, handing him a bowl. 

“You sure?” He grabs his chin and locks their lips, eagerly licking into his mouth. Sungie shivers, a soft moan slipping out. Their bowls set next to them as they start to messily make out again. 

“We should get back upstairs before you try and fuck me on the counter.” Jisung taunts, biting down on Minho’s lower lip. 

The elder hums, pulling him close, his hand slipping into the front of Ji’s bed pants. 

“Min-“ he warns only for his voice to get cut off with a little whine. Minho’s fingers wrap around his member with ease, their lips meeting again. 

He almost instantly melts, Min smirks and holds him up with one hand while stroking him slowly. His hand comes from the material and their mouths part. Jisung watches him, lower lip between his teeth. 

The king brings his hand to his mouth and licks across his palm and digits. He sees the way Ji shivers, it thrills him. 

This is just the thing he needs to feel better right now. 

“Open these.” He whispers while gently tapping Sungie’s thighs with his other hand. 

Jisung does as he’s told, scooting closer, his back arching. He timidly hooks his fingers into his bed pants waistband, tugging them down enough to let his cock out. 

“Naughty kitten.” Min smirks and locks their lips again, his damp hand going down to his member. Sungie whines quietly, hands bunching into the king’s robe. 

Minho hums and licks into his mouth, pulling away just enough to let his drool drip down to his cock. Jisung’s eyes get wide, “fuck…” he groans. 

“What baby?” Min cocks his head to the side innocently, as if he isn’t jerking Jisung off in the middle of the castle kitchen. 

“You’re so sexy.” Ji grabs him by the shirt again and smashes their mouths together eagerly. Minho giggles and licks back at him, opening his mouth letting his boyfriend try and control the messy kiss. 

He rolls his thumb up and over his tip, rubbing right on his slit enough to make him weep and twitch forward. He kisses along his jaw and down his neck. Free hand pushing the fabric of his shirt away so he can latch on. 

The king sucks a deep mark into the base of his throat. His hand continuing at the same slow but sensual pace, it makes Ji whine quietly. 

Minho moves to his shoulder, biting another pretty mark into his skin. “M-Min…” Jisung whimpers softly, back arching. 

“What do you want kitten?” He asks with a smile, nibbling slightly on his ear. 

“You.” 

“Yeah? Right here?” 

Sungie pouts, “don’t tease.” 

Minho smirks, “like this?” He takes his hand off him and very gently rubs his slit. Ji grits his teeth and bucks forward, head falling back as he forces himself to be quiet. 

“You’re so pretty, I should make you cum right here.” The king strokes him again, letting him thrust into his fist. Sungie sets his hands on the counter and opens his lustful eyes. 

“We’re in  _ public _ .” 

Min hums, “that why you’re even more sensitive?” 

“Fuck you.” Jisung moans and quickly slams his hand over his mouth. 

“I can fuck you.” The elder licks up to his ear, pressing his cock down so it springs back up against his stomach. Sungie trembles and bucks again, “want you.” He whimpers. 

Minho mouths at his neck more, biting right under his ear, “what do you want?” 

Jisung shivers, legs spreading further, “M-Min…” 

The king hums softly, he tilts his chin up and teasingly kisses him, “I have a really bad idea.” He smirks. 

“Wh-What?” 

Minho kisses him again and then falls to his knees, his eyes still staring up at his boyfriend with lust. Jisung’s eyes grow wide, knowing exactly what the king is up to. 

Min giggles and quickly stands back up, grabbing Sungie around the waist and hugs him tightly lips by his ear. 

The younger gasps not expecting the sudden change in pace, but he wraps around him just the same. Minho pulls back and kisses him softly while lifting his bed pants up all the way again. 

“Wh-why’d you stop?” Sungie asks softly, his arms and legs curled around his boyfriend. 

Min smiles and touches his face, “you weren’t comfortable.” 

Jisung stares, “I…” 

“I can tell when you’re not comfortable with something love, even if you don’t verbalize it.” Minho presses a soft kiss to his forehead and makes him hop off the counter. 

They’ve been together long enough for him to pick up the signals from Ji. The first time Minho straddled him and Sungie quietly asked him to get off has been engrained on his brain. 

Jisung might not always say when he’s uncomfortable with something, and Min knows deep down it’s because he’s afraid of getting hit. He knows that fear has nothing to do with him. It’s just so deep in his brain, in his mental pathways. It’s something that is going to be there for many many years. 

“Min,” Sungie whispers. 

“Mm?”

“I love you.” He hugs him tightly while standing now. 

Minho kisses the top of his head, “I love you too. Grab your bowl and we'll go back upstairs.” 

The two of them quietly head back to the family wing, Minho yawning again. His small burst of energy is now gone, it’s like the wind has been taken from his sails. 

Inside their quarters Ji makes him sit down and they eat quietly. Min’s appetite completely lost but he forces himself to get some kind of food in him. 

Jisung clears their bowls to the side and tugs him to his feet making him inhale hard. His eyes get wide as his boyfriend tugs him down to lock their lips. 

He sets his hands gently on Sungie’s hips, shocked by how he’s initiated this. 

The younger bites down on his lower lip and tugs gently on his hair making Min groan. He finds himself leaning down into his boyfriend even more. 

“What was that for?” The king whispers as their lips part. 

Jisung hums softly, “let me take care of you.” 

Minho quirks a brow up, “you don’t have to do-“

“Shh, I want to.” Sungie guides them back into their room and soon Min is laying back, Ji straddling him. Their robes and shirts discarded already. 

His lips trail across his jaw and down his neck, nipping gently in the sports he knows will be covered. Min bunches his fingers in Jisung’s loose bed pants, pulling them down his thin hips slightly. 

He grabs his chin and forces their mouths back together, kissing his boyfriend hard. 

Sungie whines quietly and shifts forward a bit, rocking himself slowly into the king. 

Minho directs the kiss, as their tongues slide together he starts to sit up on his elbows. Jisung wraps his arms around his neck and they press together chest to chest. 

“Mm, Sungie,” Min pulls back, biting his lower lip, he looks away, chest feeling tight. 

“What’s wrong Angel?” 

“Can you just, hug me? I know I’m giving mixed signals I’m really sorry. I’m just, feeling a lot right now.” Minho whispers. 

Jisung softens and holds his face in his hands, “it’s okay Min, I’m sorry pushed you to bed.” He scoots back so he’s sitting on his thighs and not on his dick anymore. The king however pulls him forward, hugging him tightly. 

“You didn’t force me love, my head just isn’t in the right place right now.” Minho kisses him softly, the two of them scoot down back into their pillows. Sungie wraps around his boyfriend tightly from behind, pressing gentle kisses to his skin. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you, thank you for being with me.” 

*

The funeral, something Minho has been dreading all week. It’s been five days since his mother passed and nothing feels better. It’s so strange. 

One second he feels fine, he’s laughing and teasing Sungie and the kids. But in the next he falls apart again. Sadness consuming him in a way he’s never felt before. 

“Hey, look at me baby.” Jisung touches his face, pulling him from his trance. 

“Hmm?” 

You’re shaking.” 

“I feel sick.” 

“I know, I’m gonna be right here next to you the whole time, the kids too. We’re all here for you.” Sungie kisses his cheek gently. 

It’s a bold move, considering they’re surrounded by many people, people that don’t typically see them this intimate. 

His mother’s old council is here, people who do not like Minho one bit.

He and his father decided to have the funeral not in a church or even the castle. But at her favorite sunflower farm, a place she used to take Minho when he was little. They’ve yet to leave for their destination. Right now everyone who has importance is gathering together inside the castle to take carriages to the farm. 

She’ll be buried with all the other royals, but everything else will be held there. 

Min clutches a leather bound book, painted with a stain glass pattern. It’s cracked and falling apart, it was his first journal his mother gave him. It’s a sort of right of passage for royals. When they reach a certain age they’re supposed to start documenting their lives for history. 

He got his when he was eleven. 

Most of the pages are wilted and torn, stained from age and also countless tea cups being spilled over it. 

“Papa, who are all these people?” Nabi tugs gently on his hand. He looks down at her with a sad smile. 

As expected the loss of his mother has been hard for the kids. 

Hye understood instantly, he’s not sure how to deal with his sadness. Nari is confused, as most five year olds would be, the concept of death isn’t something someone so young should have to figure out yet. 

Nabi has been very blunt, she’s grieving in her own special way. But there’s also a degree of her not knowing why her siblings are so sad. 

She understands why he is. But Nari and Hye’s tears confuse her. 

Min crouches down to her level, “these are some of nana’s old friends. Even I don’t know who some of them are.” He smiles softly while reaching to brush her hair behind her ear. 

“But you’re king, don’t you know everyone?” 

“Nope.” 

She gasps softly, “Woah. Does daddy know them?” 

“No, they probably know us though.” 

Nabi hums softly, seeming to contemplate this information. 

Nari comes over and wraps around her sister, hugging her tightly. “You okay my little lily?” Minho asks softly, seeing her eyes are red already. 

“Everyone is sad.” She whispers. 

“It’s okay to be sad, it’s a sad day.” He pulls the twins to his chest and hugs them both tightly. Pressing soft kisses to the tops of their heads. 

Jisung has Hye next to him, their son hiding in his cape. Chunja in her portable cradle kicking her feet wildly. Thankfully a nanny is going to watch Chunja and JinAe for them today. She’s just with them before they leave right now.

“Min,” Sungie touches his shoulder and he stands back up, looking to where his boyfriend is staring. 

His eyes lock on two elderly women, he grimaces instantly and makes Jisung look away. 

“Ignore them. They shouldn’t even be here.” He mutters. 

“Who are they?” 

“Two of my mother’s old council, she kicked them off when I came out and they started saying completely vile things about me.” He explains softly. 

Sungie hums and pulls the kids a little closer as the room fills more. 

“All of these people are going in the royal line?” 

“No, they think they are. When we actually leave it’ll be us and my father in one carriage. Chan, Hyunjin, Binnie, Lix, Seungmin and Jeongin in the one directly behind us. Felix and Chan’s parents, and Seungmin’s in the next and the final one will hold my mother’s closest friends. Samuel has managed to weasel his way into that one despite my protest.” The king keeps his voice low. He presses against Jisung slightly, wanting his warmth. 

“Your highness, I can take Chunja now if you’d like.” Their nanny comes up to them with JinAe already in her arms. 

Sungie presses a soft kiss to Chunja’s cheek and hands her over. Minho gently runs his fingers through his frowning red hair. 

“Thank you.” 

She merely nods and walks off with the two babies. 

Jisung slips his hand into Min’s, squeezing softly. “Take a breath Angel.” He murmurs, thumb brushing over his knuckles. 

Before Minho can reply the funeral service director opens the castle doors. He and Sungie pull the kids closer to them out of habit. 

“Do you see my father?” Min asks, his eyes scanning the crowd. 

“Right there.” Ji points him out and they move towards him. 

“Grandpa, we’re coming with you.” Nabi reaches for his hand. Hayoon smiles sadly down at the small girl, “good I’m glad sweetheart.” He leans down and picks her up. 

Minho’s eyes lock with his father’s, silent words passing between them. 

“Let’s get moving to the carriage.” He murmurs. 

The six of them walk out towards the long line of carriages. Surprisingly Changbin is already at theirs, he opens the door and helps the kids in one at a time. 

“Binnie you coming?” Hye asks, holding onto his arm. 

“Yeah, I’ll be in the carriage behind you bud.” 

Hye nods and climbs all the way in. Next is Hayoon and then Jisung, Min looks to Bin, he can tell he needs to say something. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Changbin visibly grimaces, “there’s a change of plan, me and Hyunjin are taking your carriage.” 

“Why?” 

The head of security bites his lip and turns the king away from the carriage for a moment. 

“Jin asked around like he always does when all the royals are out together. There’s more than one person saying people are going to make an attempt today.” Changbin whispers. 

Minho shakes his head, gritting his teeth, “on me?” 

“On all of you. Which is why me and Jinnie are now going to be with you all day. Jeongin is shadowing along with Lix, Chan and Seungmin will be at your side all day as usual.” 

“Okay. Thank you Binnie.” Min squeezes his hand and then climbs inside too, taking in a deep breath as he sits down. 

“Everything alright?” His father asks. 

“Changbin and Hyunjin are going to be driving us. Jeongin and Felix are shadowing.” He explains without saying anything else. 

Jisung squeezes his hand, silently supporting him. 

“Unreal.” Hayoon mutters. 

The kids all curl up next to their fathers, each looking out the window curiously. 

“Princess keep the curtains down.” Minho tells Nari softly, he pulls her into his lap and hugs her tightly. 

“How come we can’t look?” She asks, looking up at him with her big eyes. 

“Just for safety reasons, okay?” 

Minho can feel Ji a bit more rigid next to him, he knows his boyfriend will be on high alert all day now. Jisung doesn’t have it in his head that he’s of equal importance as well now. He can’t act like a guard to the king, not when he’s seen as his co-ruler already. 

About fifteen minutes pass and they finally are moving, they feel someone climb up in the back. It’s Hyunjin, and Changbin in the front. 

The ride there feels like an eternity, Minho is anxious, his hands clammy and sweat starting to go down his back. 

When they get to the farm finally it’s Jin who opens the doors to the carriage. 

“Her casket will be open, I don’t want the kids to see her like that.” Minho rushes out to Ji instantly. 

Sungie nods, “okay, I agree, I’ll stay with-“

“No.” Minho’s voice breaks already and he shuts his eyes, trying desperately to compose himself. Jisung touches his face, wiping the tears that fall. 

“Channie will take them for now, I’m staying with you I promise.” He kisses his cheek. 

The king nods and takes in a breath, Jisung gets up and out first. Min sees him whisper to Jin, the assassin nodding at his words. 

Finally Minho gets out, taking his boyfriend’s hand to step down. 

They’re the first ones to arrive. 

Hyunjin goes over to the second carriage and Chan is with them in a second. He brushes his hand against Min’s back softly making him jump. 

“Hey, just me.” He murmurs, “I’m gonna take the kids until the casket is closed. Okay? They’ll be safe with me. Binnie and Jin are gonna be with you two, Seungmin at your side. Lixie is gonna stay with me and the kids and Jeongin is with your dad.” Chan explains quietly. 

Minho nods, “okay, thank you.” Chan tilts his face and their eyes lock, his advisor hugs him tightly then. Min buries his nose into his neck, trying to keep himself from crying already. 

“We’re gonna be with you all day.” The elder murmurs. 

“I know.” The king pulls back and wipes his eyes, Chan takes his face in his hands, “you’ll all be safe I promise.” 

Chan kisses his forehead quickly and then takes the kids with him. Jisung’s hand replaces his advisors, squeezing softly. 

Seungmin soon is next to them with Changbin and Hyunjin flanking them too. Jeongin appears next to his father as well. Minho reaches for his dad’s hand, their eyes locking. 

“Let’s go.” 

As they walk through the arch of greenery it feels surreal, as if it’s finally hitting him fully. Jisung must feel the slight give in his body because his arm goes around his waist tightly. 

They’re the only ones allowed in so far, giving them time to be alone and say goodbye before nearly the whole kingdom shows up. 

Sungie rubs his back, keeping him steady. They turn the corner and Minho stops in his tracks, eyes resting on the casket in front of them. His heart breaks all over again. 

“I can’t do this.” He whispers, shaking already. 

His father squeezes his hand, “it’s okay Minnie.” He murmurs, coaxing him forward. 

The king feels incredibly small, he feels like a child again. He swallows uneasily and bites down on his lower lip, trying to compose himself. 

The actual area for everything is beautiful, flowers everywhere. Her casket nearly encased in the yellow petals. 

They approach the casket and Min can’t look up at his mother, too scared to. He feels his legs hit the stool to kneel on and shuts his eyes quickly. 

His father kneels and he feels him shiver and sniffle. Jisung does the same, slowly getting him to kneel down as well. 

Finally he looks up, eyes resting on his mother’s face. He’s never been religious, he doesn’t have some prayer to say or well wishes to god. He just stares. 

A lot of people say the dead look like they’re sleeping but she doesn’t the morticians made her smile creepily. Her skin held tightly against her skull. Her hair is braided in the way she used to wear it everyday as Queen, her crown perched perfectly. 

Min feels tears leak from his eyes, he lets them. Saying a silent goodbye. 

The moments before she fell unconscious flashing in his mind. 

He takes in a shaky breath, standing when his father does. They make their way over to the family area, without thinking the king grabs his father and hugs him tightly. 

They’ve never been overly affectionate towards each other but right now they both need it. Unlike him, his dad doesn’t have someone like Ji to help him through this. So he hugs him, tightly. He feels his dad shake and cry quietly into his shoulder. 

When they part Minho sits down in the chair behind him, feeling very numb. Every time he looks over at the casket more tears leak from his eyes. 

Jisung sits next to him, taking his hand again. 

Min sets his head on his shoulder, the day has just begun but he already feels completely wiped out. 

“Minho, they’re allowing others inside now.” His father murmurs. 

The king swallows and forces himself to stand up again, Sungie holds him. His arm around his waist firmly keeping him upright. 

“I got you.” He whispers while pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

*

The day drags in a way Minho has never felt. He at times feels as if he’s going to collapse, but at others he’s relaxed. 

He’s numb to people’s sorry for your loss. Numb to random citizens cries. He especially is tired of hearing Samuel and his wife cry and sob, practically using his mother’s funeral as a way to get more attention to themselves. 

It infuriates him. 

At this point he needs to sit, they’ve just shut the casket but people are still coming through. 

“Papa!” Nabi’s voice makes him look up. 

“Shh honey.” Jisung presses his finger to his lips. 

Min opens his arms, the twins both crash into his chest, Hye climbs up into his lap too. He nuzzles into the three of them, taking in the comfort of his children. 

“Can we go to the coffin?” Nari asks quietly. 

Minho looks at Jisung who nods, the five of them stand up. Innie stays with his father while Jin, Changbin, and Seungmin keep close to them. Chan also at their side now that the kids are with them too. 

Nabi takes his hand, Hye grabbing his other. He can feel the eyes of his kingdom on his back, all of them seated. 

“Wh-What do we say?” Hye asks quietly. 

Min kneels again, Hye at his side, Nari at his other. 

He swallows trying to keep himself composed, “you can tell her you love her...” He whispers, wanting to say more but he physically can’t. 

All three kids whisper soft ‘I Love yous’, and almost simultaneously the three of them break out into tears. He hears Hye saying things between his sobs but can’t make out what he’s saying due to his own tears. 

Jisung helps him stand back up and takes the girls into his arms. Both of them hiding in his neck. 

Minho waits quietly for Hye, the small boy looks up at him with a tear stricken face and he hugs him instantly. 

“I’m proud of you little prince.” He murmurs. 

They get back over to the family area and sit quietly, the kids all tucked into their chests. Hye cries softly, wiping his eyes angrily. 

“Hey, don’t be so rough. It’s okay to cry little prince.” Minho grabs his tiny fists, he makes him look up, “this isn’t a time to act tough, okay? There’s nothing wrong with showing what you’re feeling.” He tells him. 

Hye sniffles, “I’m sad.” 

“I know bud, I am too. It’s okay to be sad, it’s okay to cry.” Min wipes his chubby cheeks gently. 

Hye cuddles back into his chest, Minho kisses the top of his head and hugs him tightly. 

Some time passes and Kibum and Areum come through. Areum hugs him in a way he was not expecting. 

She squeezes him in a way he can only describe as a mother word. 

“She loved you so much.” She tells him, pulling back to hold his face. He’s beyond shocked but also very comforted. 

Areum also hugs his father equally as tight, very obviously trying to convey her emotion through touch. 

Kibum whispers to the kids. Minho is grateful for them. 

Some more time passes and finally it’s time for the speeches. The pastor comes and Min is uncomfortable with it, his mother wasn’t religious, all the talk about god sounds so strange. He tunes a lot of it out. Knowing if he listens too closely he’ll start to cry and won’t be able to get through his own speech. 

“Papa are you gonna go up?” Nabi asks softly. 

He nods, afraid of what his voice is going to sound like if he speaks. 

The pastor calls to him and he takes in a deep breath, finding his notebook next them. As he gets up Nabi grabs his hand, looking up at him with loving eyes. 

“Wanna come.” She smiles. 

He can’t help but smile back, “okay.” 

The two of them walk to the podium, he looks up and sees just how many people are attending and feels sick. He bends down and picks up his daughter, setting her gently on his hip. 

She tucks her head into his neck and absently plays with the black gems on his jacket. 

Minho takes in a breath and clears his throat, opening his notebook to the last page. The only page that had previously been blank. 

“When I think back, one of the first memories of life itself has to do with my mother. She unlike most royals had the full privilege with my father to actually raise me. Being her only son, her only child, we have always been very close. Even when she did take the crown, she still made it one of her most important duties to spend time with me. My mother has been known for many things in her lifetime, although I know many of you solely seem to remember her for the negative aspects of her reign. But I think it’s important for everyone to remember and understand, if there was anything my mother loved more than myself and my father it was the kingdom, our people.” He takes a second to collect himself, swallowing down his tears. 

“When I think of my mother I don’t think of the harsh words or anger...I think of how we’d sit up in my room and talk for hours together. I think of the nights where she’d bring me and my father down into the kitchen and attempt, really truly attempt to cook us a meal.” Min laughs softly as the memory plays in his mind. 

“Every day I’m on the throne I rule in her name by her honor. I can only hope I can be half the monarch she was during her early years. To all of you Lee Choi Kyungmi was your queen, your ruler, but to me she was just my mother, my best friend...she was one of my soulmates…” his voice breaks and tears come from his eyes. 

Nabi wipes them away messily, making him smile sadly, “thank you.” He looks at her. She hugs him tightly and goes back to hiding in his neck. 

“As we continue on with our lives and the kingdom recovers from this loss, I leave you all with the comfort that the queen mother will always watch over us and guide us when in need...thank you.” The king steps back from the podium, another wave of tears coming over him. He quickly makes his way over to Jisung and the rest of his family. 

His father hugs him tightly before going up to make his own speech. 

Sungie takes his hand, “I’m so proud of you.” He whispers, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. 

Min takes in a breath and sets his head on his shoulder blocking out the words of his father. He’s so exhausted now. 

After his father one of his mother’s closet friends speaks and finally the pastor comes up again. 

They begin moving to the carriages once more, going to head to the cemetery now. People try to talk to him but Jisung shoos them away before they can even get close enough. 

Her actual burial drags on, they pray more and there’s more crying. But he feels completely numb. People try to loiter by her grave which annoys him. He just wants to get back to the castle. 

When they finally do, the party begins, the celebration of life. Chan and Hyunjin take kids while he and Jisung go up stairs to change out of their thick woolen clothes. 

“Hey, you haven’t said much, what’s going on in here?” Sungie takes his hands once in their room. 

“I’m tired, I feel numb. I just want to go to sleep now.” The king murmurs. 

“I’m sure we don’t have to stay for all of it.” Jisung kisses him gently. “It’s been a long day for all of us.” 

Min nods and hugs him tightly, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

“I can feel that my mother's friends, or more so her old council are going to try and speak with us. They are going to be rude.” He warns. 

“We’ll handle them.” Sungie kisses him again and again until he’s smiling softly. 

“Or maybe we can just hide up here.” Min tries to suggest. 

“That would be much more fun.” 

*

_ Three days later  _

“I think you should go, you need to get out of the castle and have a change of pace.” His father says sternly. The two of them sitting at the breakfast table. 

“You didn’t want me to bring Sungie before.” He points out. 

“I know, and I’m still a bit apprehensive, but you both need to get out of your room and take a break. You’ll have the needed protection and even if the wedding is terrible you’ll at least be able to enjoy another kingdom for a bit.” Hayoon tries to convince him. 

“It will look bad if I leave so soon.” 

“Minnie, this was already scheduled. While you’ll treat it like a vacation it’s not actually. While you’re gone Chan and I will be in active duty for you.  _ And  _ we’ll watch the kids.” 

Minho hums, leaning on his hand, the wedding in Gennia is two days away. They were supposed to leave two days ago. If they leave now they can still make it, but they can’t stop. 

“Fine. Have someone ready the sleep carriage.” He stands up and goes into their room to find Jisung still snoring soundly. His boyfriend wrapped tightly in their blankets. 

“Hey sleepy boy.” He crawls up the bed and lands on top of him. 

Jisung groans, “Min…” he hides under his pillow, rolling to his stomach. 

Minho smirks feeling playful, which he hasn’t felt since everything that’s happened. He pulls the blankets down and wiggles himself between Ji’s legs, teasingly thrusting between them. 

“Hey!” 

“Hi,” 

Sungie looks back, eyes narrowed, “can I help you?” 

“We have to get up.” 

“Why? It’s free day.” 

“Okay lazy boy.” Minho smiles and pounces on him more, Jisung giggles under him. Wiggling his hips back onto his crotch. They both are completely touch starved right now, they haven’t gotten off let alone had sex in almost a week and a half. 

Which is nearly unheard of for them. 

“We’re going to Gennia still, my father convinced me.” He kisses along his neck slowly, Sungie hums clearly not listening. 

“If you get up I’ll suck you off in the carriage.” He smirks. 

“Oh?” Jisung is up on all fours and turning around almost instantly. 

“That’s what gets you moving?” 

“Hmhm.” He smiles cheekily. “Are we actually going?” 

“Yeah. I had my father have someone ready the sleeping carriages. We’re not gonna be able to stop, maybe once but that’s all if we want to make it on time.” Minho explains. 

Sungie nods while yawning, “sounds good to me. What’s a sleeping carriage?” 

“Oh they’re really long and drawn by four horses instead of one or two. It’s split into three sections, the royal quarters in the back and then two others for whoever comes along. In this case it’ll be for Seungmin and Binnie and the other will be for Lix and Jeongin.” The king explains. 

“No kids?” 

“No kids.” 

Jisung gives him a look and then launches himself at him. Min giggles and catches him with ease, falling back by the foot of their bed. 

“We can’t have sex in a carriage.” He states while perched on his lap. 

“No, but I can torture you just the same.” Minho smirks and pecks his lips. Sungie blushes deeply and shifts his hips, his back arched against Min’s hand. 

“Is that a promise?” He whispers. 

“It can be.” Min grinds up making his boyfriend whine softly. “We better get ready to go.” 

With that Ji scrambles off his lap making him laugh, for right now he feels lighter. 

“We don’t have to dress up right now either.” Minho advises. 

“Oh?” 

“We wanna be comfortable for the next two days.” 

*

The kids are more than happy that they get to spend the next few days with Chan and Hyunjin. Lucia will also be watching them too, Lilly and Anne will be around to play. 

“Okay, you two in first.” Seungmin tells the king and Jisung. They climb inside, moving all the way to the back. 

Minho watches Ji’s eyes get wide, “Woah.” He whispers. 

Like Min said, the carriage is broken up into three compartments. Each one with a thin wall between them and a small door. In the back is their quarters. 

It’s mostly a massive bed and then a bench for them to sit on too. Curtains to draw back at night and look out during the day. 

Minho falls back onto the bed, arms going under his head. Sungie tucks their suitcases into the cubby and sits next to him, fingers tracing his stomach. 

Seungmin and Changbin get in next, which makes them the middle compartment. Minho sees Bin fall to the bed in theirs in a similar manner that he did. 

Soon everyone is packed in, Jeongin is taking the first shift to drive the carriage. They get on the road pretty quickly. 

“Come here,” Min tugs his boyfriend over to him, Jisung smiles and crawls up the bed. The curtains are still open letting the sun in but no one can see inside right now. 

“We definitely can’t have sex in here.” Jisung snorts. 

“You could probably ride me...but everyone would know since you’re so squirmy.” Minho smirks. 

Sungie smacks his arm making him laugh, the king rolls to his side and wraps around him. His arms and legs curled at his waist and chest, face pushed into his back. 

“Your pretty little whines are for me to hear only.” He whispers, leaning in slowly to bite his ear. 

Ji shivers, hips pressing back automatically. Minho can hear someone coming through the compartments, he doesn’t unwrap himself. Despite their sexually charged words, this is also just how they sleep together too. 

There’s a knock and Seungmin opens the door, “close the curtains we have to come to a stop and there’s people following the carriage already.” He states. 

Jisung moves instantly, shutting the curtains tightly. 

“Why are we stopping?” 

“There’s traffic on the streets in the villages.” 

Minho nods and yawns, he takes his crown from his hair, it was barely holding on anyway. Jisung sets it to the side and falls back into bed again. 

“You two better not fuck.” Seungmin nearly growls. 

“Yeah tell that to Binnie.” Min sticks his tongue out at his advisor. 

Seungmin rolls his eyes and shuts the door, Jisung wiggles back in his arms. The two of them kick their boots off and get under the blankets, wrapping tightly around each other. 

“Why did your father push us to come now?” He asks while laying against the king’s chest. 

Minho hums softly, fingers twist pieces of his hair gently. “He wanted us, meaning me, out of our room for a bit. He said he was still apprehensive but he’d rather us go now.” 

Jisung nods, “and if your assumptions were right about this place?” 

“Let’s hope they’re not.” Min sighs, “and if they are we have the protection we need and worse comes to worse we both know how to handle ourselves.” 

“Let’s not let it come down to you handling anything.” Jisung rolls over laughing softly, his chin in his hand, legs kicking out from under the blankets. 

Minho rolls his eyes at his words and sits up on his elbows, “are you okay with us going to an event like this together?” Despite his eye roll his words are serious. 

“Yeah, of course. Us openly being together has been known for a while now Angel.” 

“I know, but going to another kingdom, having you at my side like this. It’s going to send a message to others that I’m going to marry soon, I just want you to be ready for the influx of chaos that will follow.” 

Jisung smiles and leans up to kiss him, “you still can’t marry me.” He states. 

Min sighs heavily, “yeah I’m working on it.” He sticks his tongue out at him. Sungie lunges forward, tackling him down to the bed. 

They both giggle happily as their lips connect again. “I love you.” The king holds his face in his hands making their eyes lock. He’s never meant something more than when he says he loves Jisung. 

He couldn’t imagine his life without him or the children anymore. He never dreamed that his once physically based attraction towards the younger man would turn into something so near and dear to him. 

“I love you.” Jisung wiggles forward and falls between his legs, leaning in to kiss him again. 

Their teeth knock together as the carriage comes to an aggressive halt. Both of them groan loud checking their lips for blood. 

“Are you okay?” Min sits up instantly, trying to check Ji over. 

“Yeah fine, are you?” 

“Hmhm.” 

Minho moves and opens the door to find Changbin and Seungmin looking equally as annoyed. 

“What was that?” The king asks, feeling his lip starting to swell a little already. 

“We’ve been crowded around since we left the castle. There’s townspeople probably getting too close for comfort.” Changbin sighs while getting up. He looks out the window to find just as he expected. 

People are absolutely swarmed on the outside of the carriage. 

“Oh my god.” Min groans, eyes wide at the sight. He’s traveled plenty of times before and the villagers never surround him like this. 

“They probably think Ji and the kids are with you. Ever since, the funeral the kingdom’s been going crazy about them.” Seungmin explains. 

“We’re not new news.” Jisung sticks his head in from their compartment. 

“No but you did speak on the king’s behalf Sung, that’s a big deal.” Changbin points out, “with you two also going to this wedding together it’s going to spark even more talk.” 

“Well I knew that, but I didn’t think it’d started already.” 

“Just think when you two get married now? The people won’t know what to do with themselves.” Changbin smirks. 

“That was ominous sounding.” Sungie mutters, “you think we’ll be able to get through?” 

“Yeah, Lix already went up with Innie. If they didn’t have it under control we’d know by now.” Bin closes the curtain again. 

“Mm, as long as we don’t get run off the road.” Minho presses Jisung back inside of their compartment. The younger timidly looks out past the curtains, moving them just enough so he can see. 

“Don’t let them see you. We don’t need them banging on windows.” Min pulls him back, arm wrapping tightly around his waist. “Good thing I wasn’t sucking you off when we stopped like that.” He smirks while kissing under his ear. 

Sungie squirms and presses his legs together, “don’t say that.” He squeaks, making the king laugh. 

They fall back into bed again, settling down for the time being. Jisung curls up on Minho’s chest, reading to him quietly. They stay like that for some time, the ride finally going at a steady pace instead of stop, go, stop, go. 

Around four hours later and they’re both busying themselves with books or drawing. Just relaxing in each other’s company. 

Someone knocks and Felix sticks his head in, “we’re making two stops, the first one is now to get food.” He smiles. 

“I love food.” Jisung sits up, tugging his boots back on. 

Minho stretches and starts to do the same, “how far out are we?” 

“We’re out by the farms now actually, I think we’re pretty close to yours Sungie.” 

“Really?” 

Min senses the uneasiness that passes through his boyfriend. They both finish getting dressed and Ji goes to help him put his crown back on but he pushes his hands away. 

“I don’t need that right now, the less attention the better.” Minho explains while pulling his hood up instead. 

“I’m surprised we’re as far as we are.” Jisung murmurs. 

“Still quite a bit to go. Jeongin is probably switching with Changbin to drive right now as well. He’s better at night than Innie.” 

The pair move through the carriage and hop out. Minho looks around, it’s probably around eight pm now, not too late. He can tell they’re by farm land too, he can smell it in the air. The village they’re in is an obvious mix between the extremely wealthy and the extremely poor. 

It makes Min sad, he hates that there’s such drastic difference in class. 

“Oh wow we are close to my land.” Jisung says, eyes wide. 

“How close?” Minho offers him his arm which the younger takes instantly. 

“Well this is the village we technically belong to.” Min sees him grimace, “let’s hope Eui isn’t at the tavern we choose to go to.” 

The king bites his lip, “we’ll make sure she isn’t love.” 

Their group moves through the village, Jisung ends up leading them, a smile on his face. Minho loves watching him. 

He’s never actually been out to where Sungie is from. So seeing him in an environment he’s so familiar with makes him really happy. 

Jisung pushes inside a tavern, it’s loud and music is playing, the second the door opens everyone’s heads whip to their direction. 

“Jisung?” Someone calls and Minho sees him tense again. 

Instead of him backing out however he walks further in, the king following behind. Changbin and Jeongin surround them just to be sure. 

“Hi.” 

Minho locates the man Sungie is talking to and quickly sees Kibum sitting next to him and a few others. He also sees Eamon at his left. 

Great. 

“My son!” Kibum jumps up, the music starts playing again, Minho thankful for the hood he currently has on. 

“Father.” Jisung laughs as he gets tugged into Kibum’s chest. The older Han, very obviously under the influence. 

“They have no idea you’re with him.” Seungmin snorts. 

“No they don’t.” Minho smiles watching his boyfriend get greeted by many of the other nobles of the area. 

Felix and Jeongin stay close to him while he, Seungmin, and Changbin go to order food for the road. He can hear the loud laughter from Kibum as well as the other men in the tavern. 

All of them clearly drunk, and as it is Saturday night he’s not all that surprised. 

“Eui’s father is here.” Changbin murmurs as Seungmin orders. 

“I saw. I’m surprised Kibum is still speaking to him, or vice versa.” 

“Well it’s probably all about appearances. With Ji and Eui’s marriage being nearly nonexistent Eamon is probably holding on to every last shred of status.” 

Minho hums softly, “mm, they’ll still have status after their marriage is fully eradicated. Eui’s family on their own is relatively wealthy and he’s father even holds a noble title. It’s just not within my council or the kingdoms courts. Although once Ji and I are married their family respect will go down significantly.” He tries to hide the smirk on his features. 

“Yeah you seem real upset about that huh?” 

“It’ll be such a shame for Eui’s secrets to get exposed, whatever shall I do?” 

Changbin snorts at his words, elbowing him in the side. Minho just smiles and glances over at his boyfriend, finding him stuck between several men he doesn’t recognize.

All of them laughing and getting close to his face. Clearly teasing him. 

“Your highness, don’t get all over protective now.” Bin chuckles. 

“I’m not.” Minho turns his head back to the bar, forcing himself to not worry about Jisung for a moment. 

“You’re nearly vibrating.” Seungmin snorts, 

The king rolls his eyes, “I’m just standing here.”

“Standing and vibrating.” He teases. 

Min huffs and crosses his arms over his chest, nose scrunching up at them. “You look like the twins when you do that.” Binnie laughs. 

“Funny they are around me quite often.” 

“Sir, these are for you.” The bartender slides two shots over to them, the three look up confused. 

“We didn’t order any.” Seungmin says. 

“I know, those pretty ladies are eyeing your friend in the hood.” He laughs and goes back to his work. 

Minho turns bright red, Changbin bursting into a fit of giggles. The king refrains from pulling the hood further down his face in embarrassment. 

“Oh my god.” 

“Ooo I’m telling Sungie.” Binnie teases, still laughing. 

“Stop.” He groans, eyes shifting over to the women that ordered him the drinks. 

They both wave and twirl their hair at him, he blushes even more. They have no clue who they just propositioned. 

“Well are you gonna drink them?” Changbin smirks. 

“ _ No.”  _

“Oh don’t be rude Min.” Seungmin even teases now. 

“If you’re taste testing.” He shoots back. Instantly the couple pick up the glasses and sip from them making the king groan. 

“I hate you both.” He mutters looking over at Jisung again. His boyfriend now smiling and laughing with the other men at the table instead of looking uncomfortable. 

With the drinks now tested they both push them into his hands. He rolls his eyes and takes the first shot from Changbin, tipping his head back with a grimace. 

Binnie shrieks with laughter as if they’re the ones out at the tavern to have a good time. 

“Number two.” Seungmin smirks. 

Min groans and takes it from him too, knocking it back, his hood falls in the process as he wipes his mouth. Both the younger men giggling at the fact they got him to drink the alcohol. 

Changbin quickly puts his hood back up but Minho looks to the women and given their wide eyes he knows they saw. Against his better judgement he sends a wink in their direction and presses a finger to his lips. 

“Your orders sir.” The barkeep gives Seungmin the boxes of freshly prepared food and they pay quickly. 

“Now to round up your husband.” Bin sighs. 

Minho smiles, those shots a little stronger than he realized given the goofy grin on his face. “He isn’t my husband just yet.” 

They move through the crowded tavern to the table Ji is at with Lix and Innie keeping watch. 

“Ready to go?” Jeongin asks with a yawn. 

“Yes please.” Minho groans. 

“Minho got hit on.” Changbin giggles. 

“No I didn’t.” 

“Some ladies bought him shots.” Seungmin adds. 

Felix laughs loud but still doesn’t manage to draw the attention of the table, “well did you drink them? Tell me you weren’t  _ rude  _ your highness?” 

“Oh my god.” Min tips his face down wanting to hide. 

“So Ji, let’s not go around it anymore. What’s the real deal with the king and you? Your father won’t say a word and Eamon just rages. You aren’t really a fag are you?” Minho’s ears catch the conversation at the table. 

Instantly all their teasing about the drinks stop and they turn. 

Min finds Jisung blushing deeply, his eyes wide. 

The king hums softly, thanking the alcohol in his system silently. He pushes between Innie and Felix and leans against the table. 

Jisung’s eyes lock with his, “um well, I’m with the king, I’m only married to Eui in terms of our family shares.” He says nervously. 

“Bullshit, there’s no way you’re sleeping with-“

“Ready to go Sungie?” Minho clears his throat, shifting his shoulders so his hood falls down. He smiles sweetly at the crowd around the table. 

“Your highness!” Kibum nearly shrieks, slapping a hand over his mouth in shock. In that moment Min realizes just how much Jisung looks like his dad and it makes him shiver. 

“Yup!” Jisung squirms from the bench they pushed him on. 

Eamon and the other men stare in shock, “y-your highness...wh-what a surprise.” The man who previously had been grilling Sungie stutters. 

“I’m sure it is.”

“What are the two of you doing all the way out here your highness?” Kibum asks with wide eyes. 

“We’re on our way to a wedding father.” Jisung sighs, he presses in close to him which makes him smile. Minho gently rests his hand on his back, rubbing gently. 

“A wedding! Isn’t the kingdom still in mourning?” Eamon questions instantly. 

“Yes it is, however this was already arranged prior to my mother’s passing. Despite this hard time we do have duties we must attend to.” Minho explains with a tight smile. 

“A-and you’re going to Ji?” 

“My son is going to be-“ 

“Dad, enough.” Jisung shuts him up quickly, “yes I’m going.” 

“Where are the children?” Eamon snaps. 

“At home with Min’s advisor and father.” 

Minho hums, noticing that Ji actually referred to him in a casual manner to people outside of their little family.

“Unfortunately gentlemen we must get back on the road, I’m so sorry to cut this conversation short.” Seungmin intervens. “Have a good night.” 

“Jisung don’t be a stranger.” His father states, actually hugging him. Showing just how intoxicated he is. 

“Of course, it was good to see you all again.” Jisung nods to the rest of them. 

“A pleasure speaking with you all.” Minho smiles and turns, Jisung takes his arm instantly, shoulders sagging. 

“My god that was awful.” The younger mumbles as they walk away. 

Min laughs softly, pulling his hood back up as they leave, “I could feel you cringing on the other side of the tavern love.” 

“My dad is so drunk.” Sungie snort, “my mother is going to kill him.” 

Once outside Minho wraps his arm around his boyfriend’s waist and hugs him. “I love you.” He smiles while kissing his cheek. 

“I love you too. Did you do shots?” 

“Oh you saw that?” Min groans. 

“Yes.” Jisung giggles, “it was very unlike you.” 

“Yeah well I was peer pressured.” 

“Two ladies bought them for him and we wouldn’t let him be rude and not drink them.” Changbin shrugs. 

Jisung scoffs and pulls him closer, “they didn’t know who I was love.” Min giggles but enjoys the way Sungie gets a possessive hold on him. 

They get back to the carriage and dinner is passed around, Binnie checks the inside and all the hardware to make sure everything is safe and then they’re allowed back inside. 

Minho and Ji eat quickly, both completely starving, and because the food is fantastic. 

After Sungie nearly tackles the king back into the bed, his lips on his aggressively. Min groans, hands falling to his hips. 

“What was that for?” He asks, partly out of breath. 

“You’re mine.” Jisung whispers. 

Minho’s eyes get wide for a moment, “all yours kitten.” 

*

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The ending was soft, this chapter was hard for me to write but it also was really important for me personally, if you guys follow me on twitter you'll know that I recently lost my nana and she was like my mother so this chapter really reflected a lot of my own feelings at the moment. 
> 
> ANYWAY now that I'm done being sappy and shit 
> 
> what are your thoughts? I really hope you guys liked this chapter!! I know the month of October has been heckin long in the fic but IT HAPPENS I HAVE A LOT OF STUFF TO SAY OKAY?
> 
> okay let me shut up,
> 
> my twitter, foreverbattles
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
